Helen Magnus (quantum reality)
In an quantum reality Helen Magnus is a Human female who is a doctor and scientist that leads the Sanctuary Network, also works in the Stargate program. Helen is the half sister of Samantha Carter. Helen is an English-born physician and scientist specializing in crypto-zoology and xenobiology, she is the founder and elected leader of the Sanctuary Network. Biography Early life Helen Magnus was born in the 24th century on August 27, 2332 as the daughter of renowned scientist Gregory Magnus and his wife Patricia Heathering. On one of her expeditions in 2350, she saved a young Typhuss James Halliwell from dangerous thugs who were attacking him. Twenty years later Magnus appoints an adult Typhuss, a Starfleet officer, to become her new protégé, which he eventually accepts. She was an intelligent young woman, unwilling to accept the limitations for women of her era. Her mother Patricia married Samantha Carter's father after Sam's mother died. After she had been denied a position as a scientist, Helen became a medical doctor in 2360. Leader of the Sanctuary Network For thirty six years, Magnus has run the Sanctuary Network, where she tracks, protects and learns from the extraordinary abnormals and/or paranormal creatures, that inhabit our world. She serves both as house head of the Sanctuary, and as elected head of the global network. Stargate program In 2370, Helen joined the Stargate program and while still leading the Sanctuary Network, a team of doctors and scientists, one team member is a Starfleet Captain, Typhuss James Halliwell. Relationships Typhuss James Halliwell Magnus first met Typhuss in 2354 after he married Samantha Carter, her half sister. But Magnus first met Typhuss four years piror to 2354, when she was 18 and when he was 17. After saving his life when he was 17, Magnus has always watched over Typhuss, and has now become his mentor and friend. Even though he irritates her at times, she grooms him as her replacement as commanding officer of the Sanctuary Network if she gets killed. As of 2370 Helen and Typhuss became lovers even though they are mentor and protégé. A year later in 2371, they were so in love that Typhuss asked Helen to marry him and Helen said yes. Three months later Helen and Typhuss got married at the Sanctuary. Romance Typhuss James Halliwell In 2370 Helen and Typhuss soon showed an attraction to each other. Soon after Helen took Typhuss to the Sanctuary and had sex with him in her bedroom. Three days later Helen and Typhuss started to date each other. A year later in 2371, they were so in love that Typhuss asked Helen to marry him and Helen said yes. Three months later Helen and Typhuss got married at the Sanctuary. Character and traits Magnus is bold and straightforward, brave and no-nonsense, yet she remains proudly true to her formal Victorian English sensibilities. She has had to bury countless friends, colleagues, and lovers, making her somewhat reluctant to let new people into her heart. She also speaks a vast number of languages, including Italian, Zulu, Japanese, Cambodian, Norwegian, and French. On more than one occasion she is shown to be skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Personal life It is revealed that Helen is very wealthy and goes to a villa she owns every seven years for a long weekend. Category:Humans Category:Magnus family